


Try, Try, Try Again

by AnonDude



Series: Sex Tape series [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Twitter, Vibrators, once again very little plot but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason makes a solo video and has Tim watch from behind the camera. Things escalate.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Sex Tape series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Try, Try, Try Again

" _Oh baby bo-oyyy_ ," Jason called in a sing-song voice from the bedroom.

Tim was at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and scrolling through Tumblr aimlessly on his laptop. It was a sleepy Sunday afternoon, and he had been debating taking a nap for the past hour or so.

"Hm?" Was all he grunted in response.

Jason sighed exasperatedly at having to leave the bedroom, but did so nonetheless, coming over and circling his arms around Tim's shoulders from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Tim's hand came up to stroke the side of his face, and he leaned his head against Jason's.

"Mm I know you hate it, but that really is a good picture of you. You look so fucking sexy like that," Jason said, looking over his shoulder at the bawdy reaction image from the end of The Video on the screen.

"Maybe I'd agree if it wasn't a meme that everyone on the internet has apparently seen."

"I bet they think it's sexy too."

" _Jayyy_ ," he whined.

" _Timmm_ ," Jason whined right back.

Tim huffed. "What did you want?"

"Well I was getting ready to make a solo video, but then I thought, you know what would really help me along? If my hot boyfriend was there behind the camera for me to perform for."

"Hmm. Aren't you already performing for your followers?"

"Yeah, but it's not the _same_. I like to feel your eyes on me, baby," he murmured, pressing another slow kiss to the side of his neck.

Tim gave a small, pleased hum, and turned in his chair, pulling Jason's face in to kiss him on the lips. His hand trailed down as they kissed deeply, down his bare chest, over his stomach, to the front of Jason's joggers. He cupped Jason's half-hard cock through the fabric.

"Already getting hard for me just thinking about it?" he asked softly against Jason's lips, his voice deep and husky.

Jason pushed his hips forward against his hand. "Yeah baby boy, just for you."

"Show me what you got, then, big boy. _Perform_ for me." He stood up, and Jason met his lips again eagerly, backing toward the bedroom as they kissed, his hands clutching at Tim's waist.

When they got into the room, Tim pushed him down onto the bed with one final kiss. "Come on, then. Give me a show."

Jason moaned, and Tim backed up a bit, so he would be out of frame.

Jason leaned forward to his laptop — which was sitting on the desk chair in front of him — and opened the webcam, clicking to start the recording.

Tim watched him run his hands over his thighs. " _Hey guys_ ," he said, looking into the camera, before flicking his eyes up to Tim. He held his gaze as he slowly rubbed his hand over the front of his joggers, leaning back on one hand, and leisurely thrusting his hips up into it. "I'm in the mood to give a good show today. Lucky you. _Mmm_." He cut off in a moan as he squeezed his hand over his cock. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered, thrusting his hips up harder against his hand.

His face curled in a slow smirk once he regained himself. "I know something you don't, internet," he said teasingly, eyes still locked on Tim's. "And that is...I'm not wearing any underwear."

Tim's eyes flickered down to his crotch and then back up, and Jason grinned. "Yeah, that's right. I like to feel how nice and soft my sweatpants are up against my cock, like to feel how they rub at me when I walk."

He gripped himself through his pants, showing the obvious outline of his mostly-hard cock. "You wanna be let in on my little secret? You wanna see?"

A glance down showed that Tim's pajama pants were beginning to tent, but he made no move to touch himself.

Jason slipped his hand into his pants, and gave himself a long, slow stroke, before pulling his cock out completely.

"Oh _yeah_ ," he gasped, as he stroked himself. "Bet you wanna touch it, don't you? Wanna get your hands on me? Your mouth? Wanna see what I taste like?"

He watched Tim bite his lip, and saw his hand twitch, but still he didn't touch himself.

Jason grabbed for the lube, and got a tiny bit on his fingers, spreading it over his cock just enough to not chafe but still have drag. " _Yeah_ , fuck yeah."

Precome was starting to bead at the tip of his cock, and he trailed his fingers over it, spreading it around before going back to stroking himself.

"Bet you'd suck my cock so good for me, get on your knees and let me fuck that sinful little mouth." His eyes zeroed in on Tim's mouth. "Yeah, you _would_ , wouldn't you?" Tim's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Jason moaned.

His hand sped in its movement. "So sexy. Bet you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me. Touching me all over, anywhere you can reach, while I pin you down and fuck you until you can't see straight."

He took his hand off his cock for a second to push his joggers further down and kick them off, and he trailed his hand slowly up the inside of his thigh before he returned his hand to his cock.

"Bet you wanna get your hands on my thighs, feel how _strong_ they are, feel them flex as I fuck you."

A small moan slipped out of Tim's mouth, and he put his hand over it, biting down hard. Jason could see a small wet patch starting to form on the front of his pajamas, and the hand by his side was twitching like it was taking all his restraint not to touch himself.

Jason's grin widened, his eyes going half-lidded as he squeezed his hand tighter. "Fuck, I bet you'd feel so good, baby, always so tight for me. Love feeling your hands all over me, love that mouth, love the way you know just how to work your body." His words were becoming more obviously not about the hypothetical things a hypothetical viewer might do, but he couldn't help himself, Tim was just so magnetizing.

His breath hitched as he twisted his hand, and his eyes dropped to Tim's mouth, longing. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him _so bad_.

Tim nodded slightly, and Jason's eyes darted up to his eyes to confirm. Tim nodded again, and Jason eagerly got to his feet, leaning over the chair with the laptop to kiss him fervently.

" _Unh_ ," he let out into the kiss, speeding up his hand again. " _Fuck_ , baby boy," he breathed against his mouth.

Tim kissed him deeply for a moment more, before pushing slightly against his chest, and Jason pulled back with a sigh, sitting back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," he whimpered. He was getting close.

He opened his eyes to see Tim finally palming himself through his pajama pants, and that sent Jason over the edge. " _Ohhh_ ," he choked out as he came. " _Unh_ , yes, _yes_." He stroked himself through it, his hips thrusting uncontrollably into his hand. 

After a few moments, Jason's hand slowed, and he let out a gasp of breath. " _Ahhh_ fuck yeah."

"You all finished?" Tim asked huskily.

" _Mmhm_."

Tim stepped forward, stopping the recording and shutting the laptop, before climbing onto Jason and pushing him back against the bed, making Jason let out a surprised " _Mmph!_ " into his mouth as he kissed him.

"So hot, Jay," he said, in between kisses. " _God_ you know how to put on a show."

"Yeah? You liked it, baby?"

"Fuck yeah." Tim sucked hard on his bottom lip, and Jason slid a hand between their bodies to squeeze Tim's cock.

" _Ohh_ ," Tim gasped out, pushing into his hand.

"Time for me to take care of you?"

" _Mm_."

Jason rolled them over. "One sec, baby," he panted between kisses. "I got plans for you." He reluctantly pulled back and looked through the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

"There we go." He pulled out a tiny bullet vibrator and set it on the bed, before settling himself sitting back on his heels beside the bed. "Take your clothes off for me baby."

Tim stripped and then let Jason arrange his body how he liked until he was lying on his back with his legs bent, ass almost at the edge of the bed.

He squirmed impatiently, and Jason smoothed a hand over his cock, pressing a kiss to the inside of one thigh. "Don't worry, baby, I'm about to make you feel _so_ good. You remember the safeword? Say it if you want me to stop."

Tim's breath hitched. "Yeah, fuck, yeah." He rolled his hips against Jason's hand. "Oh god, what are you gonna do to me?"

Jason just winked, stroking his hand a couple times over Tim's cock, before grabbing the vibrator with his other hand and flicking it on. "Think you can be quiet for me, baby boy?"

Tim nodded, and Jason pressed the vibrator to the underside of his cock, just under the head. Tim gave a deep, choked moan and bit down on the heel of his hand hard, trying to hold it back as his hips bucked wildly.

"That's right, baby," Jason said, soothingly, massaging the vibrator against the same spot. Tim's entire body was starting to shake and he was making small whimpers around his hand.

Jason gently pushed his hips down with his free hand so he couldn't keep thrusting up against the vibrator, and Tim let out a sob.

He pressed his hand harder against his mouth, but it couldn't completely muffle the high pitched whines coming out of him every time Jason pressed against the vibrator. Oh fuck, he was gonna come.

Just at the last second, Jason pulled the vibrator away. His cock pulsed once, and Tim gave a muffled scream, tears pricking his eyes as he was yanked away from the edge of orgasm.

"Doing so good, baby," Jason said, smoothing the hand on his hip up and down his side.

He kissed the inside of Tim's thigh again softly, before returning the vibrator to his cock.

Jason brought him to the brink of orgasm four more times, until Tim's body was shaking even when the vibrator was pulled away and tears were streaming out of his eyes.

"You ready to come this time?" 

Tim whined against his hand, eyes glassy, and nodded his head frantically.

"Okay baby. I've got you."

Jason pressed the vibrator back against his cock, and it was barely two seconds before Tim came so hard his vision went black for a second and he felt a spurt of come hit his chin. His hips twitched madly as Jason kept the vibrator in place, and he could distantly hear that he was making jagged sobbing noises around his aching hand.

"So beautiful, baby boy. So beautiful," Jason murmured, finally taking the vibrator away again.

Just when Tim thought that was finally it, that the delicious torture was over and he was finally getting respite from the persistent vibrator, Jason pressed it right behind his balls. Tim's hips jerked and he wrenched his hand away from his mouth.

" _Jay, Jay, Jay_ ," he panted between choked sobs. "Please, I can't come again yet, _please_."

Jason grinned. "Oh I know you can't _yet_ ," he said. "But you will." And then he stroked his free hand up the underside of Tim's thigh, pushing it back up against his stomach and ducking his head down.

Tim loud out a strangled moan at the first tease of Jason's tongue over his hole, and one of his hands tangled in his hair, clenching tightly as he ground his ass forward.

" _Ohhh_ , god, fuck, hahh, _Jay_ ," he babbled.

Jason ate him out with singular concentration, occasionally pressing the vibrator more firmly against his perineum until his cock reluctantly started to get hard again.

Jason pulled back slightly. "Good, baby?"

Tim could only let out a small keen, guiding Jason's face back to his ass with the hand in his hair and hitching his hips. He felt Jason grin against him before getting back to work.

After a few more minutes, the hand on the underside of his thigh fell away and smoothed up over his cock, which was now hard again, leaking all over his stomach. Tim gave a broken moan.

"Yeah, Jay, _yeah_."

Jason switched his hands, bringing the vibrator back up to press under the head of his cock, and massaging at his perineum with the thumb of his other hand as he continued to eat him out.

Tim's hands clenched — one in Jay's hair, and one in the sheets — and he ground forward, riding Jason's face.

"Ohh! _Ah! AH! AH, JAY! FUCK! JAY! JAY! JAY!_ " He came for the second time that night with a long, wordless scream as the orgasm was ripped out of him.

Jason pulled back and flicked off the vibrator, smoothing his hand lightly up Tim's cock again and again, bringing him down gently. Tim's muscles slumped and his feet slid off the edge of the bed to the floor on either side of Jason. 

He pressed light kisses along Tim's thigh, slowing his hand until it was just resting gently on top of his softening cock.

"You okay, baby?" He asked, after a minute of silence.

"Mm," Tim managed to hum out. And then, after a few moments, "I don't think I can move."

Jason chuckled. "I got you, baby boy."

He cleaned him up and wiped the dried come off his own stomach, then picked him up, turning him the right way around on the bed and tucking him under the covers.

"Don't make me sleep alone, come cuddle me," Tim mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

Jason slid in beside him, and dropped a kiss on his lips when Tim closed his eyes and puckered his lips exaggeratedly.

Tim sighed happily. "'Ve I told you you're perfect lately?"

Jason snorted, wrapping an arm tightly around him and pulling him to his chest. "Don't think so, no."

"Well you are. Love you." Tim slotted his leg between Jason's.

"Thanks baby, love you too."

Tim shifted. "You're hard. You need me to take care of that?"

"No, baby. Go to sleep, I'm good."

"'Kay."

He was out like a light in less than a minute.

• ☆ •

Tim's hand had bruised brilliantly where he'd bitten it, and it was pretty obviously teeth marks, much to his dismay. He tried to keep it hidden as much as possible, but it had definitely drawn a few glances at work. 

That, at least, was less embarrassing than the noise complaint the landlord had sternly knocked on the door to hand him. The glances, he could ignore and pretend it wasn't happening, but having to look his landlord in the face knowing what people had heard made him want to sink into the floor and die.

Jason had just laughed when he'd seen the notice. The bastard.

"You've got a real pair of lungs on you, baby boy, what can I say?"

Jason had also posted his solo video, which had gotten much more attention than he'd really anticipated, but Tim was just glad his name wasn't trending on Twitter again over it. He'd searched his name anyway, though, just to see.

> **Lemme get that pizza BONELESS @888**
> 
> Glad to see nobody's bothering to pretend we WEREN'T all waiting for GothamExhibitionistJaybird to finally upload a video, but I'm still shook that even though **Tim Drake-Wayne** wasn't technically in it, he was still….IN it. Let that freak flag fly i guess, not like the cat wasn't already out of the bag with the original video

> **Gotham Gay @yeeteroni91**
> 
> Not to be horny on main, but the new GEJB video… Anybody else think it was kinda sweet how he was clearly staring at and talking to **Tim Drake-Wayne** behind the camera the whole time? And how he couldn't wait to kiss him until it was over?
> 
> Like I know porn isn't supposed to be heartwarming and it's not that it wasn't *hot* (the BODY that man has. Jfc 🥵), but it gave me unexpected feels

> **Necromancerrr @videogamewhore**
> 
> Sometimes im like Maybe I'm Not Bi, Maybe I'm Just A Lesbian…...and then I see something like **Tim Drake-Wayne** 's boyfriend's new vid, and im like. Nope. Nope. DEFINITELY bi. Good lord. The mouth on him.
> 
> (Alsooo can we talk about that moan halfway through that was definitely not from GEJaybird ?? Mr. Drake-Wayne has a serious thing for his thighs, huh. He was obsessing over them in the leaked tape too)

> **Weeb trash @redditisbetter**
> 
> …..So is just nobody gonna talk about how **Tim Drake-Wayne** is getting publicly cucked? Like. He just lets his boyfriend post porn of himself for anyone to watch????

Tim knew he really shouldn't draw attention to it by tweeting about it, but he couldn't stop himself from responding to the last one.

> **Tim Drake-Wayne✅ @TimDrake**
> 
> **@redditisbetter** Cucked? In the words of Inigo Montoya: You keep using that word… I do not think it means what you think it means.
> 
> And it's HIS body, I don't "let" him do anything, I'm not the fucking boss of it. I wouldn't have gotten in a relationship with him if we weren't on the same page about that shit. Grow up.

Tim wasn't _thrilled_ with the public attention, but this he could deal with. It wasn't like everyone hadn't already seen them fucking, and this was much, much less embarrassing in comparison. Plus it wasn't, like, _news_ like The Video had been — there were much fewer people actually invested in this. He could deal with people knowing he watched his boyfriend get himself off.

It was all alright. He and Jay were happy and that was all that was important.


End file.
